The Doctor's Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance is the Doctor's wife. She is also a witch. She is called home when alien bodies start turning up. How will she tell her human friends? And the fact she finds herself pregnant. Will she call her husband for help? Crossover with Doctor Who/Bones/Harry Potter. Tempe/Doctor, Sirius/Donna, Lily/James, Frank/Alice, Remus/Clara, Amy/Rory, Rose/Severus, Mickey/Martha


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Temperance is the Doctor's wife. She is also a witch. She is called home when alien bodies start turning up? How will she tell her human friends? And the fact she finds herself pregnant. Will she call her husband for help?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Temperance had gotten the call to come back to DC when she had been spending quality time with her husband. Yes she was married to a man. A Time Lord to be exact. She had known him all her life. He had taken her out of the foster system and showed her the stars. She was with him when he got another companion named Sarah Jane Smith, then Rose Tyler, then Mickey Smith, then Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy Pond, Rory Williams and Clara Oswald. She was there through the good times and bad.

Through his regenerations. Friendship turned into Partnership turned into Love which lead to them getting married. They had gotten married in space. Temperance still remembers her vows.

"Temperance Brennan you may say your vows first"

"I Temperance Brennan promise from this day that I will always be on your side. I will be your voice of reason. I will be with you throughout all your regenerations. I will love you more with every passing day. I will be there through sickness and health, till death do we part, till the end of all days", Temperance says

They kiss and Temperance's magic and the Doctor's Time Lord power mix together gold and silver clashed mixing together. There love and souls being compatible. All the Doctor's companions were at the wedding and all of Temperance's school friends.

Temperance played a little bit of a match maker. She got Donna and Sirius together, Martha and Mickey, Remus and Clara and Severus and Rose. Amy and Rory were already together and so were Lily and James and Frank and Alice.

Temperance's maid of honour was Lily with Rose, Martha, Clara, Donna, Alice and Amy as her bridesmaids. The Doctor got Rory to be his best man and Mickey, Sirius, Remus, James, Frank and Severus as his groomsmen. Wilfred Noble walked Temperance down the aisle. He was an honorary Grandfather to all of them not just Donna's Grandfather.

All of them went their own ways but kept in connect with a phone that was connected to the TARDIS. When Lily and James had Harry and Frank and Alice had Neville and found out Voldemort was out for them. Temperance was their secret keeper. As the boys hunted Voldemort down. The girls protected the house. Temperance who was not pregnant at the time and had given birth in June to septuplets and gave birth the previous two years, did most of the work. Soon with the help of the Doctor the wizard war ended with Voldemort's death. Even the Doctor admitted Voldemort was a lost soul and couldn't be saved.

Now it was 1991. The first lot of the Doctors friends children were about to begin Hogwarts. And the third lot of Temperance and the Doctor's children.

She had started working at the Jeffersonian in 1985 and had been partnered with Booth. Her human friend Angela said she liked Booth. But Temperance always remained true to the Doctor. Just saying 'I am not interested in dating'. She could be gone for a year in the TARDIS and only been gone a minute on earth. With all the time she had she got her human degrees and her Masters in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Ancient Runes and Arthimacy.

When she had seen too much murder and death she wanted a break from her job. Everyone at the Jeffersonian saw it as running but her friends knew different. She wanted a chance to have one full year with her husband, children and friends before coming back to work. Little did she know that call was coming sooner then she would have liked…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Doctor and Temperance<span>

1. Cody Wilfred Brennan (13) (Gryffindor)

2. Jodi Angelita Brennan (13) (Slytherin)

3. Sarai Layla Brennan (12) (Ravenclaw)

4. Sandra May Brennan (12) (Hufflepuff)

5. Nate Allan Brennan (12) (Gryffindor)

6. Rochelle Isabella Brennan (11) (Ravenclaw)

7. Rebecca Ivy Brennan (11) (Slytherin)

8. Regan David Brennan (11) (Gryffindor)

9. Rachael Mallory Brennan (11) (Gryffindor)

10. Richard Trevor Brennan (11) (Gryffindor)

11. Raylene Lauren Brennan (11) (Hufflepuff)

12. Richella Madison Brennan (11) (Ravenclaw)

James and Lily

1. Harry James Potter (11) (Gryffindor)

2. Isobel Lily Potter (10)

3. Laura Abigail Potter (10)

4. Nathen Charlus Potter (9)

5. Matthew Sirius Potter (8)

6. Luke Remus Potter (7)

7. Amy Alice Potter (6)

8. Frankie Rory Potter (6)

9. Donald Severus Potter (6)

10. Rosemary Martha Potter (4)

11. Deziree Alayna Potter (3)

12. Emma Kate Potter (2)

Frank and Alice

1. Neville Frank Longbottom (11) (Gryffindor)

2. Susanna Alice Longbottom (10)

3. Jonathan Bernard Longbottom (8)

4. Ethan James Longbottom (7)

5. Miley Izzie Longbottom (4)

6. Allyssa Temperance Longbottom (4)

Sirius and Donna 

1. Sirius Jay Black (11) (Gryffindor)

2. Penny Astra Black (11) (Slytherin)

3. Rachael Tanya Black (9)

4. Rebecca Sarah Black (9)

5. Arthur Edger Black (8)

6. Wilfred Mark Black (6)

7. Sophie Tamara Black (3)

Rory and Amy

1. Melody Pond Williams (11) (Gryffindor)

2. Jackson Rory Williams (10)

3. Isabella Caitlin Williams (8)

4. Samuel Zander Williams (5)

Severus and Rose

1. Grace Eileen Snape (11) (Slytherin)

2. Blaire Jackie Snape (11) (Slytherin)

3. Judith Leanne Snape (11) (Slytherin)

4. Leah Emily Snape (11) (Gryffindor)

5. David Severus Snape (10)

6. Royce Vince Snape (9)

7. John Allan Snape (7)

8. Nora Talia Snape (5)

9. Dillon William Snape (4)

Remus and Clara

1. Noah James Lupin (11) (Hufflepuff)

2. Amelia Clara Lupin (11) (Hufflepuff)

3. Ethan Shaun Lupin (11) (Gryffindor)

4. Mary Leith Lupin (10)

5. Dora Natalee Lupin (7)

6. Clarence Carter Lupin (6)

7. Rikki Opal Lupin (4)

Mickey and Martha

1. William Mickey Smith (11) (Gryffindor)

2. Marie Adrianna Smith (11) (Ravenclaw)


End file.
